universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra (Movie Version)
Cobra is a profile from the G.I Joe Movie series. Summary Cobra is a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. They are led by the ruthless Cobra Commander. High Command Staff is Baroness as the Director of Intelligence, Destro as the Weapons Supplier, and Dr. Mindbender as the Chief Scientific Officer, although others have at times usurped control. It relies on the might of its legions of Cobra Vipers and Cobra Troopers to execute its diabolical schemes while trying to destroy its main enemy: G.I. Joe. The most deadly and dangerous group on the planet, the Cobra organization seeks nothing less than global domination - and it will not rest, will not sleep, until it has achieved its goal. - File card. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Rex Lewis/Cobra Commander (Supreme Leader) Second-in-command *Laird James McCullen XXIV/Destro Military leaders *Major Bludd Notable Individuals *Ana Lewis/Baroness (Formerly) *Storm Shadow (Formerly) *Zartan *Firefly *Zanda Military units Infantry *Vipers *Neo-Vipers *Ninja loyalists of Storm Shadow *Cobra's loyalist Soldiers *Nitro-Viper *Terra-Viper *Air-Viper Vehicles *Scarab *Mole Pod *Night Raven *Typhoon Gunship *Steel Crusher A.P.V. *Mole Pod |-|Weaponry= Artifacts *Nanomite Missiles *Nuclear Missiles of America *Project Zeus Melee weapons *Various Ninja Weapons (Ninja Loyalists of Storm Shadow) Ranged weapons *M.A.R.S. Industries D57-8 Rifle *M.A.R.S. Industries D57-A - extreme environment tactical pulse rifle Conquest Stats Tier 13-A: Multi Building: Cobra has multiple Headquarters around the world, their main HQ was located in the Arctic before it's destruction and the arrest of the organization's members. Territories Base in the Arctic * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: '''Members of Cobra '''White House * Age founded/conquered: 2013 * Territory type: Temporary HQ * Inhabitants: Cobra Commander, Zartan, Firefly, Loyalist Soldiers Temple * Age founded/conquered: 2013 * Territory type: Temporary HQ * Inhabitants: Storm Shadow, Ninja Loyalists of Storm Shadow, Healer Civilization Stats Tier 6: Digital: Most of what is now the terrorist organization Cobra was originally a covert wing of the weapons company M.A.R.S. Industries, owned by James McCullen. While McCullen built up his company and convinced NATO to fund his Research & Development projects to build more advanced weapons, motivated by his family's heritage, he conceived of an elaborate plan to take over the world: To create an enemy that would inspire fear on a global scale, and make everyone turn to the most powerful individual in the world. To this end, he assembled a small team of specialists and turned MARS' virtually unlimited resources to espionage and terrorism. Among McCullen's operatives was a former U.S. Army Science Officer named Rex Lewis, who eventually evolved into a masked, disfigured scientist known as "The Doctor" and was marked by a fascination with snakes. He was tasked with developing nanomites as weapons, leading to the creation of the nanomite warheads, among other things. Power Source Science: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Among McCullen's operatives was a former U.S. Army Science Officer named Rex Lewis, who eventually evolved into a masked, disfigured scientist known as "The Doctor" and was marked by a fascination with snakes.) Nanotechnology (He was tasked with developing nanomites as weapons, leading to the creation of the nanomite warheads, among other things.) Power Stats '''Attack Potency: City: '''The organization has nanomites which can destroy whole entire cities overtime , Nukes while controlling the US government, and Satellites known as Project Zeus which would also destroy individual cities. '''Small Building: Cobra vehicles should be somewhat comparable or better than standard military vehicles. Superhuman: With genetic modifications, Cobra's soldiers should be better than regular soldiers. Durability: Small Building: The usage of advanced vehicles that should be superior to standard tanks. Superhuman: '''The soldiers are genetically modified by The Doctor which should be somewhat stronger than the standard human. '''Speed: Unknown: The running speed of genetically enhanced soldiers. Superhuman: The speed of Cobra land and sea vehicles should be superior to standard military vehicles as well. Hypersonic: '''[https://gijoe.fandom.com/wiki/Night_Raven_(Movie) Ripcord said one time that 'Night Ravens which were jet fighters piloted by Air-Vipers at Mach 6]. Skills In fact, the situation with the nanomite warheads was only part of a bigger plot involving Zartan, a master of disguise. With the aid of a Neo-Viper agent, Zartan infiltrated the White House under the guise of the President of the United States, and was last seen waiting for further orders. Strengths/Pros While McCullen built up his company and convinced NATO to fund his Research & Development projects to build more advanced weapons, motivated by his family's heritage, he conceived of an elaborate plan to take over the world: To create an enemy that would inspire fear on a global scale, and make everyone turn to the most powerful individual in the world. To this end, he assembled a small team of specialists and turned MARS' virtually unlimited resources to espionage and terrorism. Cobra had hordes of killer operatives that helped with their goal to make a great enemy for the U.S resulting in the creation of the G.I Joes. In fact, the situation with the nanomite warheads was only part of a bigger plot involving Zartan, a master of disguise. With the aid of a Neo-Viper agent, Zartan infiltrated the White House under the guise of the President of the United States, and was last seen waiting for further orders. Despite the Commander and Destro's imprisonment, the rest of M.A.R.S learned of Rex Lewis usurping McCullens organisation. So by the events of G.I. Joe: Retaliation, M.A.R.S was completely rebranded as Cobra and accepted Rex Lewis as their leader. Weaknesses Ultimately, McCullen's plan was thwarted by the anti-terrorist group G.I. Joe, who split up to stop his attacks on the world's capitals and destroy his base in the Arctic. During the battle, McCullen was injured by a flamethrower and escaped with the Doctor in a submarine. The Doctor took this excuse to inject him with a special nanomite solution, which helped to heal his burns, but at the cost of a metallic face -- and the Doctor's complete control over him. The Doctor donned a new mask and declared himself "Commander", using the king cobra as a symbol for what was now ''his organization, with McCullen (named for his ancestor) as his unwilling lieutenant, "Destro". Cobra had suffered by two defectors to Joes: When Ana who is sister of Rex injected her as Baroness had turn against her brother and James after her love for Duke overcome her darker side and her teacher Storm Shadow help Joes exposed to Cobra as terrorist and kills Zartan after he learning that Zartan was framed him for Hard Master's death. Category:G.I Joe Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Armies with Nuclear Weapons Category:Tier 13-A Conquest Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Antagonist